yggro2fandomcom-20200214-history
Auctions, Items, Misc
Auctions, Items, Misc E000 Ways to have fun. Things to kill. Chelsea's a psycho killer 'Dyes/Swift Potions' -- E000a REV has new NPCs that can sell you dyes and swift potions, they are located next to the tool shops in the towns. Only armor that says "dye able" can be dyed. Swift potions have no level requirement and cannot be stacked, they last for 10 min. Mounts offer a faster, permanent but more expensive alternative. These vendors also sell Equipment exchange coupons so you do not have to do quests to obtain them. PROTIP: A ranged job such as Recruit should continue to use Swift Potions even if they have a Mount. Swift Potions will increase your movement speed in combat, while Mounts do not. 'Auction House' -- E001 The auction house is a great place to get rare items and make money. However the economy will be skewed against you from the get-go, since the highest level players (all three of them) sell the coolest items for ridiculous prices. And it may seem intimidating seeing level 20 armor going for 20 zeny, but you do make a lot more money as soon as you leave Hodemimes. Check my item guide for more information on items you can make or find instead of buying them from the auction house. You don't have to buy most armors either since monsters drop them a lot. 'Events' -- E002 Events are fun little games hosted by the GMs as well as other players at times. If you win a player event you'll usually get some zeny, and they're usually hide-and-seek, or trying to get to hard to reach places. GM events are harder, take longer and involve more players. They're usually simple guessing games or "Death Tag", a hide-and-seek variant where the GMs attempt to kill you in Prontera castle. If you win a GM event the GMs will usually give you an item prize of your choice, provided you have the item ids of the thing you want. You can check this site or this site for info on what items you want, and it's helpful to have this list on-hand. 'Hosting Your Own Event' -- E003 This, I highly suggest because it gets lots of people involved and having fun. And it keeps players coming back. This is important because the more people who play YggRO, the more people there are to stimulate the in-game economy, the more possible dev team members might show up, the more friends to hang out with and bring new and varied skills to the game. Basically, the faster YggRO thrives the better the game becomes. Common events are hide-and-seek, guessing games and platform races. You are also highly encouraged to create your own, and events can spill over into the forums and outside of YggRO should you choose. - Hide-and-seek: This one's simple. Either you hide and the first person(s) to find you get something, or other people hide and the last person(s) to be found wins something. Good places to host this event are Prontera Castle, Hodemimes and Alfheim. - Guessing Games: This one's easy to do if you have a lot of willing players who are all over the place. You ask a question in channel chat, and then people mail you their answers. The first 1-3 people who answer correctly win. There's also another variant that was performed on the Prontera Castle steps as a true-false thing. You make a statement, and those who think it's true walk up, while those who think it's false go down. People who get the answer wrong (even if it's all the players) lose the game. This is important so you don't have people all voting the same way in order to avoid having to answer a hard question (i.e. if there are two people left they can just vote the same way until you give an answer one of them happen to know is true or false.) - Platform Races: If you've been around long enough you'll know there are some high places people have learned to get to by exploiting the in-game geometry. If you're familiar with how to get to the top of the Prontera Defense shop, or the outside gates of Prontera you could host an event to see who gets to your spot first. You might also try this game in Culvert or Emir Cave, which are bugged dungeons. 'All Class Armor Exchange' -- E004 The "all class armor exchange" system has been added to the game, over 150 items in all. This will allow players to obtain armors which are wearable by any class but have the appearance of specific class armors. These items have no stats, but give players the ability to "create customized outfits" for each of their characters regardless of class. Players can obtain coupons to trade for the all class armors either by gathering items, or higher level players can exchange zeny for these coupons. The "Lower level coupons" cost 10,000 zeny and the "Higher level coupons" cost 20,000 zeny. The armor traders work just like the current coupon exchangers, and there are two types of coupons, one for "higher level requirement" and "lower level requirement" items. All items from these traders only cost one coupon. Just like all other equipment coupons, they are NOT tradable as are all the armors you can obtain. These NPC's are found in Prontera, next to the benches on the brige over the pond. Near the southern bench, Egon will trade coupons for either items or for zeny. Near the north bench Vanda Acton will exchange "Lower level coupons" for items, and Serahina Falke who has a larger variety of items will exchange "Higher level coupons" for items. Continue to Known Bugs Category:Newbie Readme